


Baby Tooth.

by sturidge



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just wanted to see Jack again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Tooth.

She could hear her bones creaking and squealing as she made the effort of getting out of bed. There was a lot of pain, but she couldn't really do much about it.

It was the old age, you see, and all the bad things that came along with it - all the little pains on uncomfortable places that she tried to ignore in the early years, when she was still fresh and young; they came back with a vengeance. Sometimes, even breathing hurt.

Still, she kept moving forward. It was her ritual and in that day, of all, she couldn't bring herself to miss it.

Every night, when the sun set in the horizon, she could grab her sandals and drag her tired body to the balcony, where she would still perfectly still for hours, watching as time flew -  alone, with nothing but the cold breeze (almost as if someone was breathing right next to her) and the Moon watching over her.

Her late husband (god may rest his soul), her children, the neighbours, no one understood why she did it; just sit there, watching as time went by, smiling every once in a while. Most of the time they just ignored her, leaving the old lady to her own thoughts, but every now and then Jacqueline would come by and ask her to watch the kids play - she was their grandmother, after all, and it wasn't like she was doing anything else anyway.

It was something she would do gladly, although most of the time she wasn't really paying attention to what the preteens were doing.

In that particular night, she was even less interested in seeing the youngsters playing. As time grew shorter and her lungs worked slower, she found herself staring at the Moon, with pleading eyes.

"I would give anything to see him again", she whispered, but no one heard. At least no one in that world.

But far, far away, _someone_ did. A man, the stuff of myth and legends, who decided to grace her that one last wish.

So, as Emma Overland closed her eyes for one last time, a tiny little baby fairy with a unique yellow feather in her head opened hers somewhere else.

But it would take over two hundred years for brother and sister to be reunited again.

 


End file.
